The object of the invention is to provide a water system with a newly-designed and practical water flusher using less water for flushing, which is more hygienic and offers more comfort than traditional water closets with a fixed bowl.
To this effect, the purpose of the invention is to provide a water closet with a tilting cover acting as a bowl, wherein it comprises one mobile portion forming a bowl for receiving solid and liquid matter and pivoting around a horizontal axis and able by rotating through approximately 180 degrees to occupy two positions, namely one for said bowl receiving said matter and the other when the bowl is upturned and forming a cover and with one fixed portion placed under the bowl and into which the contents of the bowl is emptied when the latter passes from said first position to said second position.
According to one embodiment, said fixed portion forms a seating unit or seat defining a horizontal orifice, the mobile portion being joined onto said seat around an axis placed approximately inside the plane of said orifice in the centre of the latter and perpendicular to the sagittal plane from the person situated in the position for using the water closet.
The fixed portion is preferably equipped with means for evacuating matter and for possibly crushing or processing said matter before being removed.
According to another characteristic of the invention, the water closet is advantageously provided with a paper magazine or similar device for sheets or strips and suitable means for being deployed above the bowl when the latter is in said first position, a sheet or strip portion of said paper or other similar material to be subsequently inserted between the bottom of the bowl and the waste matter and removed by gravity at the same time as this matter.
Preferably, the water closet is provided with a water flushing system for cleaning the bowl and constituted by a washing ramp placed either on the bowl or on the fixed portion of the water closet, this ramp operating when the bowl moves to reach said second position.
The movement of the bowl is effected either manually or controlled by any suitable mechanical device.